County of Fable
Currently OUT OF DATE The County of Fable & Briar is located within the Royal Duchy of Ignis. A land with a colorful history, as unique as its' name; Fable & Briar is home to a growing community of Aristocracy, Gentry, and Adventurers, all of whom are shaping the future of the region. [http://kingdom-of-ashland.wikia.com/wiki/House_Thorne House Thorne] are the current rulers of the County of Fable & Briar, leading from the ancestral seat of Somerset for generations. House Kurita were the former lords, having founded the County of Fable and leading until the last of the family was deposed. Currently there are three confirmed settlements in the region. The County seat of Somerset, and the Town of Reladia, and the Town of Belwyn. If you'd like to establish a settlement in Fable & Briar, please contact the Countess. History Founded by House Kurita, The County of Fable existed for generations and suffered through times of strife, and flourished in times of peace. It was in times of peace where the County showed its' power as a great commerce center and in times of strife where it offered great aid to the Kingdom. |left]] Somerset, the County seat was erected from the ground up by House Kurita and it was with their own hands that the region started to grow. New settlers came from every class, establishing businesses, building homes, and shaping the landscape of the region. But peace was never meant to last, after generations of cooperation in the region a rival house rose and made their claim. House Thorne, foreign nobility with powerful allies in the County made their claim on Somerset. By taking the County seat they would legitimize their control and influence and so that became their goal. House Kurita called to arms their vassals, the settlements of Fable expected to rally to their side. But alas they did not get half of the loyalty they expected, a majority of the aristocracy had defected to the opposition. So for sometime there was a 'silent war' no battles were had, no large armies assembled, simply a war that happened off the battle field. The fall of House Kurita is still a mystery to most scholars. The ruling family was found dead in their home, the cause was never made public, though House Thorne were the obvious culprits. Not long after their demise was discovered House Thorne marched on the capital and with out any bloodshed took the seat, and claimed the County as their own. ]] With their new power, House Thorne wanted to usher in a new era with a new County name. Changing the name of the County to Briar. This change was not met with ease, and though the citizenry had accepted their new nobility, they were not accepting of the new name. Because pleasing the citizenry was of the upmost importance in legitimizing their rule, the name was changed to Fable & Briar. Still some were leery of the change, and others continued to call the County by its' former name, but the majority accepted and the waters of distress calmed. Since their reign began, House Thorne has ruled with stability and diplomacy. Generations of peace and wealth have made the region flourish and the County is unified under House Thorne. Government Fable & Briar embraces a representative style of governing. While bound by the laws and will of the King of Ashland; a court of lords and ladies from each settlement within the County serve as a congress of sorts. This court, headed by the Countess of Fable & Briar, gives counsel, makes laws, and brings concerns to the nobility. Each member has an equal voice and vote on decisions, with the Countess holding sovereignty on all matters that impact the region. Beyond the court, the Countess holds a select group of advisors who counsel her on a variety of matters. These subjects vary from Trade to History; each role is very important in the governing of the County.